marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos (Earth-TRN416)
| Quotation = Thanos! The Mad Titan. I was in the Avengers movie... After the credits. Head turn, purple guy? | Speaker = Thanos | QuoteSource = Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?! Season 1 28 | HistoryText = Thanos attended the San Diego Comic-Con disguised for the Q&A section of the Inhumans' panel. Thanos planned to ask Black Bolt a question he couldn't refuse to answer, and when he talked, he would use a device to capture the energy of his sonic scream. After spending numerous hours in the line for the questions, Thanos managed to get to the podium and ask Black Bolt what did he have to say about the Hulk claiming to be able to defeat him. As he was unable to speak, Thanos started taunting Black Bolt until the Inhuman King unleashed his sonic scream on the Mad Titan. Thanos returned to the following Comic-Con, and expected to be able to attend the Guardians of the Galaxy panel at Hall H for being the movie's villain, however, the panel was only for the protagonists. The Mad Titan was forced to attend to the Villain's Alley, where other villains had their tables. Thanos showcased the Infinity Gauntlet on his table, which was stolen from him when he turned his back to fix his poster behind him by an attendee who mistook it for free merchandise. Ultron, who was at the table to the right of Thanos, asked him if he had a charger, as he was low on battery and had forgotten his at the hotel. Before entering sleep mode, Ultron asked Thanos to watch his stuff. When Thanos turned his back to fix his poster once again, Ultron and his merchandise had been stolen. When a fan demanded Thanos to sign comic books for him, the Mad Titan started recalling how many of his appearances in those comics had been from clones, and not himself. Because of the indignity he was suffering at the convention, he decide to pretend he was a clone himself, as the real Thanos would never reach such low. For unrevealed reasons, numerous villains and heroes had their moral axis inverted. When the Punisher used explosives to get rid of some inverted heroes and villains, Thanos arrived to their help in his Thanoscopter During the Holidays, Thanos devised a plan to get hold of the Inhuman's Terrigen Mists. Because of the season, one being was able to infiltrate homes freely all over the world: Santa Claus. Thanos knocked out Santa and impersonated him. However, at the moment, Santa was required to let people sit on his lap to wish for presents. In order to maintain his disguise, Thanos went along with the act. When he denied the Hulk to sit on his lap, Thanos was beaten up, and his identity as an impostor was revealed. Not wanting to pay for cable, Doctor Strange opened a portal for him to view other universes, eventually he found the prime universe and began to binge watch. He then forced others to view this universe. Thanos obtained the Infinity Gauntlet to widen the portals to allow himself and others to pass through. Arriving in a 2-D world, the Infinity Gauntlet blew away. At this point Doctor Strange had gotten bored and eradicated the universe they were in, transporting everyone back to the correct universe. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Thanos of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Thanos of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The action figure used to animate Thanos was the Thanos from Marvel Select. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thanos Family